celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wiki Navigation
Use Marine maiden's menu? Yes No Which area category name would you prefer? Field Dungeon Grinding Area So the Wiki Navigation needs to be changed for easier navigation. I believe the the menus should be arrange in the following order: Locations *Towns *Locus Portals *Other Items *Materials *Item List *Quests Items Equipment *Weapon *Shield *Body *Leg *Head *Accessories8 Wiki Content (Not changed) Community (Not changed) Anybody have any other ideas ---- :I'm ok for this. tama_92 | talk 21:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :-- :I've tried and it's not feasible to have so many menu. They only allow 5 level 1 menu. I have two suggestions: :#Put Community level 1 menu down as Wiki Content level 2 menus :#Merge Items and Equipment menu under one level 1 menu (I can't think of any fitting categories/name right now) :Everyone can try to put the code below in http://celesarca.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit and preview it. (For star and linkage information, can refer to http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Expanded_wiki_navigation Or can ask me if still can't understand it). *Category:Locations|Locations **Category:Town|Town **Category:Locus Portal|Locus Portal **Category:Locations|Others *Items **Materials **Item List **Quest Items *Category:Equipment|Equipments **Equipment - Weapon|Weapon **Equipment - Shield|Shield **Equipment - Body|Body **Equipment - Leg|Leg **Equipment - Accessories|Accessories :Please bear in mind that if we want to put Other in Location menu, someone need to add Other as categories in ALL locations which is NOT locus portal and town (as for this trial I was linking it to locations category page instead). Marine maiden 02:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :: nice idea, if possible it ll be even better with the monsters :p, and in the main page so the phones can access it too...The Zangdar 02:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :: -- ::That seems good. By the way I'm currently outside (in the countryside) and have terrible signal so it will be hard to keep coming... :: I'm counting on you if anything happen. Thanks~ tama_92 | talk 22:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :: -- :: Thanks for catching that, I didn't read the documentation fully. :: So for Items, you were thinking of something like this: *Items **Materials **Item List **Quest Items **Equipment ***Equipment - Weapon|Weapon ***Equipment - Shield|Shield ***Equipment - Body|Body ***Equipment - Leg|Leg ***Equipment - Accessories|Accessories :: Better than what I had in mind. :: For the Other category in Locations, I only put that there because I could not think of a category name at the time; still can't to be honest. Anyone have any ideas for that? All I have is Monster Zone or Dangerous Area which suck. Eru Kami|talk 22:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeps, that was the menu I thought. For categorization, I have no idea except Others or General. It's not elegant to call them Grinding Area lmao we need to get Province and Aoi Panda comments too if possible. I'll try to poke them in talk page. ::: Marine maiden 01:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Just randomly thought of a category. How about 'Field'? Eru Kami|talk 00:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Sounds good! Much much better than Others - General - Grinding Area LMAO I guess Province and Aoi both are not around... Marine maiden 01:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::-- :::::That sound a little strange, but I don't have a better name so I'll go with this tama_92 | talk 16:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::-- ::::Hey guys, sryyyy long time no see. I've been moving place to place where I live, and I'm limited to internet use :/. I know I still have to upload the Wiki banner, but this isn't my computer. Anyways, addressing the menu navigation stuff: instead of "Grinding Area" LOL what about Farming/Leveling Area...? lol Idk honestly. I'm bad @ naming stuff. We should have Quests to be easily seen, bcus i find myself going to that page often to see what rewrads I've gotten. Anyway, I'll still be playing Celes Arca, so talk 2 me on Lynx or w/ever. Bye guys~ AoiPanduH (talk) 21:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmmm~ I would still prefer 'Fields' lol I actually thought of 'Dungeon' but that's only applicable to Ordina Tower so... best candidate would still be 'Fields'. :::::A good idea as well to put in quest in menu. But if we want to do it, should we move the Community Menu into Wiki Content menu? So basically we'll have this set of menu: :::::#On The Wiki (locked, cannot be altered in any way) :::::#Wiki Content (Recently Changed Pages, Top Categories, Community) :::::#Locations (Town, Locus Portal, Fields) :::::#Items (Materials, Item List, Quest Item List, Equipments) :::::#Quests (Story Quests, Repeatable Quests, Daily Quests) :::::How's that sound? Marine maiden 01:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Does "equipment" refer to the category page ? tama_92 | talk 17:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No, "equipment" will be a container for level 3 links that will be each of the main equipment pages. Review my interpretation of the "Items" menu (2nd code box) for a better understanding. Eru Kami|talk 20:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Oh yes, didn't see the "s" at the end ^^" tama_92 | talk 11:55, August 4 2012 (UTC) ---- Has anyone agreed on anything yet? LOL Marine maiden 05:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Your idea seems good, but I don't think that anyone have agreed on something yet. tama_92 | talk 11:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :: We haven't agreed? I've already started placing the Field Category in some the locations when I update the maps... :\ Eru Kami | talk 16:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: I haven't seen it ... maybe we should start a poll ? Nobody disagree for the "field" category though. tama_92 | talk 18:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::is there an index saying what all the pages are and a link to them? the only way I have been able to find pages is to search for what I am looking for and hope there is a page available We gotta get this done. Added 2 polls. Eru Kami | talk 02:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : I voted Marine maiden 05:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Voted too. tama_92 | talk 12:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- So far the result is quite obvious. I shall change the navigation menu this weekend if there's no other change. Marine maiden 01:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'll add the area category this week.Eru Kami | talk 02:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Updated the wiki navigation. Poll should be closed and discussion is closed until we change the material page. I believe we are under discussion to break the material page down, if there's any impact to wiki navigation then let's open a new discussion. This one is friggin' too long. Marine maiden 04:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC)